bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Cenrik
Cenrik '''is a Po-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography After serving on Doppel Nui for some time, Cenrik was promoted to detective, and completed one case before assisting Derr and his group. This case involved the "Ghost" and his ring of drug smugglers. It was also his mentor, Philleppe's, last mission. Double: Crime and the City' During the investigation into a Ko-Matoran's murder, Derr was with Cenrik at the sight, awaiting Gahla and ''"Recht". The Ko-Matoran had a stab wound to the back, and that was it. Gahla questioned if there were witnesses. Cenrik put in that he was checking into it at the moment and would get back to her. Derr introduced Cenrik to "Recht", telling them it was the Matoran of Stone's second case and that he was recently promoted to detective. Derr had them load the corpse for autopsy at the Doppel Nui Police Station. Cenrik and "Recht" stayed in back with the body and one officer. While they rode in the wagon pulled by a Kane-Ra, the two had a chance to talk. Cenrik told "Recht" how much he respected him, and tried to talk him into becoming a full time officer or detective. "Recht" said he probably could if he wanted, but didn't want to. He had other work to do, his own work as an artist. Soon, the wagon was attacked. The doors were swung open, and three Matoran in cloaks, carrying swords and riding Muaka, appeared behind them. The officer tried to fend them off, but was killed. They managed to steal the body, and the group - which also had members in the front - escaped with the corpse for unknown reasons. After returning to the precinct, the group talked about why they would want the corpse. After some discussion, Cenrik got them to take a break. "Recht" left for the time being, while the others did their own jobs in the remaining hour. When "Recht" returned to the station, he declared that he had understood it. He had an answer to the theft of the corpse. An officer came and told them that the corpse had been recovered, though gutted, making claims by "Recht" more credible. The group headed to see Karok, the medical examiner, and to see the corpse itself. He showed the group of them the internal damage, and the moving of the organs. He told them that it was probably something swallowed into the stomach, instead of absorbed via contact. It would have had to be something small, leading him to claim it was probably Ethanum, and that the deceased was probably involved with a man they had chased even when Epee was in power: the [[Ghost|''"Ghost"]]. As they told "''Recht" about the drugs, and they spoke about the "Ghost", Cenrik let on that he knew more than the others. He told them that his first case, and his mentor's last, involved the drug ring. He told them that he was ordered to keep silent. When questioned about by who, Chief Layef appeared and told them it was him. Resuming in his office, they questioned Layef about the case. He informed them that they had a man inside, and couldn't risk him by continuing the case any other way. "Recht" wasn't satisfied, and wanted to go undercover, claiming his skills would keep him safer than a detective's would, and that he would bring the ring and the "Ghost" down. Layef agreed to these terms, and allowed him to go. After the bust began, Cenrik helped to get "Recht" out of the building. Abilities & Traits Cenrik is a young detective, but knows the way of the job. He says that "Recht" reminds him of himself, and that they are similar people. Cenrik tries to look on the brighter side, but has a serious nature to him, even with his younger, somewhat lax take on same aspects of the job. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji